1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sound reproducing apparatus for a disc type record medium, and more particularly to a sound reproducing apparatus for a disc type record medium which is suitable for reproduction of sound from a disc record having eccentricity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, in a disc record medium such, for example, as a record and the like, at times the center of the spiral sound track groove is not in coincidence with the central bore of the record. Also, sometimes the center bore of the record disc does not coincide with the rotational axis of the spindle of a turntable.
A wow results in such cases in the output signal which deteriorates the sound quality. Tests have shown that if the center of a record disc is shifted by, for example, 0.2 mm, wow of 0.134% occurs on the outer periphery of the disc record and wow of 0.402% occurs on the inner periphery of the record disc (which is 50mm in radius).